


Desirable

by RobertColfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Background Pezberry, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past mentions of early klaine dating with no negativity, Semi-Dirty Talk, Smut, also past mentions of kadam with no negativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertColfer/pseuds/RobertColfer
Summary: Anonoymous prompted: I don't know if you have any New Years Eve prompts so here's one: Kurt  and one other Glee guy are at the same party and they have a drunken kiss at midnight which turns into something more.Kurt is lonely and is feeling undesirable at a New Years Eve party, only to find himself in the company of one Jesse St.James who proves him wrong.If boypussy or the title of "Master" in the bedroom isn't your cup of tea. This is not the fill for you.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Jesse St. James
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Desirable

**Author's Note:**

> This is another edited version of a fill I did on my censored blog! Premise is still the same, just with more detail and development. 
> 
> May turn into a series as St.Hummel is under appreciated in my mind and deserves more good things. *shrug*

There simply just wasn’t enough alcohol at this party Kurt decided, setting his empty martini glass on a table he leans heavily against the wall, arms folded as he soaks in the sight of everyone else having a grand ol' time. Unlike him. He hadn't wanted to come to this stupid party. 

It had been Santana and Rachel's idea to drag him along, declaring it was too important of a night to stay home and sulk by himself. 

"We're kissing the year goodbye, babe. Let's start the new year off on a good foot!" Rachel is saying with a pout at his expense. "Do you really want to be the sad party pooper asleep by ten tonight when you could have the best view as your starting point?" 

"You'll regret it down the road, and kick yourself." Santana chimes in, arms crossed. "And as entertaining as that would be for me, you need to meet a hot guy already. Stop wanking it for the spank bank and get some." 

"What Santana means to say is: You'll probably meet someone and get that long coming New Years Eve kiss! Won't know until you try!"

Easy for them to say. They were an item now - no one saw that coming from a mile away - and had the fun start to another year together. Having each other to lock lips with for three long years. He didn't have anyone. New Years Eve and he was still, bitterly, single. Which meant no New Years kiss, yet again. His track record wasn't looking good in changing on that fact. When it came to relationships, he wasn't exactly confident. 

He had a fling with a guy back in Ohio while in high school but it didn’t last long enough to reach New Years. It at least ended on a good note and they were still friends at least. Last Kurt heard he was overseas and engaged. And then there was that Adam guy he flirted with for a bit once reaching New York, but that went nowhere. It only seemed he enjoyed the thought of having a boyfriend instead of actually being interested in the guy. And that was two years ago, meaning he was two years older and still focusing on his career. 

He knew he didn’t exactly need a man in his life. A boyfriend was just a label to stamp on someone so you didn't feel like a pathetic loser who was undesirable. At least, that's what he reminded himself every time a holiday rolled around. Seeing his two roommates being in a lip lock with each other was just as nauseating when he had to experience it in the everyday world too. Rachel taking up space in Santana's lap, unashamed about displays of their affections. And while Kurt was happy for them, it still twisted his gut about how lonely he truly was.

Mingling for a good ten minutes against his wall brooding in silence, he pushes away and ventures into the kitchen where he fixes himself another drink. And another after that. After downing a fifth concoction of something sweet and tangy, his world is starting to feel off kilter and he decides he should put a stop to it before things got out of hand. He really didn't need to be carried home, he's sure Santana would lock him out in the hall if that was the case. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Kurt hears someone say. He lifts his hazy gaze, eyes focusing on Rachel's ex from high school smirking at him. He squints, unsure if he's seeing this right. "Can I get you a drink, perhaps?" 

“Hello to you too, Jesse St.James,” Kurt sighs, running a hand through his hair as he tries to walk away from the guy and instead ends up stumbling over his own feet. Okay, so maybe he was more off than he had expected. "Ugh. No more drinking for me, thanks.” He mumbles, shooting the other man a glare, not noticing the hand on his arm to keep him upright. Not right away anyway. 

"Let's get you some electrolytes then." The asshole laughs, Kurt deciding he was laughing at him and immediately wishes he could get away faster. There was nothing humorous about not being able to move your own limbs due to alcohol. Nothing. At. All.

A strong arm is soon wrapped around his waist to steady him and Kurt has no choice but to lean into Jesse’s side, though he audibly mutters about it. “Drink this.” A bottle of Gatorade is handed over to him. And while his brain argues on the fact that the drink was an unnatural shade of blue, Kurt does as he's told. "How's that treating you, Pretty Boy?" 

Kurt glares. "I have an actual name, in case you forgot.” Taking another drink, he attempts to pull away from Jesse's clutch, to no avail. Instead, he's guided outside into the night air. The balcony being surprisingly bare for what time it was. 

“You McKinley kids don’t handle your liquor well,” Jesse is saying as he sets Kurt down on a lawn chair only to join him. Kurt decides he doesn't know what that's suppose to mean, nor did he want to ask. 

He only then notices the beer bottle in Jesse's other hand. Of course, now it made sense as to why this guy was being civil. There was no way Jesse St. James would want to be this accommodating if he, let alone both of them, were sober. It would've ended in a verbal insult match by now, which usually ended with Kurt being the one to walk away. 

Swaying himself to lie down against the lawn chair, his eyes focusing instead on night sky as he takes deep breaths, hoping to clear his mind. If it wasn’t so polluted by lighting, he was sure he could be able to see the stars. One of the few perks of living in Ohio rather than a big city like New York was getting to enjoy the universe at night which would make a setting like this one romantic. If he had a date that was. That thought had him frowning to himself, reminding him why he didn't want to be here in the first place. 

"You'll give yourself wrinkles if you keep frowning like that. A face lift doesn't come cheap." Jesse's voice cuts in again, bringing Kurt's attention back and to his apparent partner of the night. A partner he wished he didn't have. 

"Does it matter if I get wrinkles?" Kurt asks without thinking. The alcohol clearly made his tongue looser than usual. 

"Wrinkles aren't attractive, Pretty Boy. Everyone knows that." 

“I’ve accepted that I'm repulsive already, so let the wrinkles come.” 

Jesse frowns at him now, and Kurt takes another drink from his bottle, hoping it'll help clear his mind. 

"Who said that you're repulsive?"

“I’ve only had one boyfriend my entire life and that was like five years ago. I haven’t gotten so much as a date since then. I’m repulsive!” He doesn't know why he's telling Jesse St.James this of all people, but there it was, out in the open. It doesn't help him feel better, if anything he feels worse. And whiny. God, that was the problem wasn't it? He was whiny. No one wanted a whiny boyfriend on their arm. 

There was silence shared between them. Kurt finishing his bottle of the blue drink, all while Jesse rubs over Kurt’s nearest leg for an odd sense of comfort. Part of him questioning why this guy was touching him. This was the same guy who had told him that singing traditional women songs was in bad taste, and always gave Rachel the star treatment. Even after she had pulled him into a three way music video just to make herself look better. Realistically, he should be slapping Jesse's comfort away, tell him to go fuck himself, and go home before midnight.

It was only the other part of his brain that was enjoying the touch. This was the most he had been touched in such a way by a guy. It felt nice. He was having to ignore how he got excited from being given such special attention, even in such an innocent way. But it was doing things to him. 

The only thing that broke them from their silence was the sudden shout from inside the apartment about how midnight was a minute away. And Kurt didn’t want to spend the New Year feeling as pathetic as he was right now. 

Struggling to sit up, it was Jesse’s help that got both men face-to-face with one another. Suddenly his face was too hot. How long had it been since he had been this close with another person? Another guy at that? He couldn’t even tell if Jesse was looking at his eyes or his mouth, but it's obvious the other man isn't pulling away or saying something snarky either. Even the vague scent of mint was filling Kurt’s senses and it was making his mouth water, and his throat dry. When was the last time he had swallowed?

With the countdown taking place inside, Jesse brought a hand up to Kurt’s cheek and encouraged him in closer just as someone shouted a ‘HAPPY NEW YEAR!’ and then their lips were connecting. It was fresh, new, and Kurt eagerly leaned in to take as much of it as he could. Time seemed to slow to a trickle, the hand on his face was warm and holding him steady so he wouldn't fly off. Something that was turning him into a hopeless puddle as their lips moved together to share breath and space. Maybe it was a few seconds, or maybe the minutes just stopped caring and stretched for both of them, Kurt didn’t know, but when they parted he could see the dilation in Jesse’s eyes. And with how his breathing came out shallowly, he seemed even more desirable than ever before—and since when had he ever been desirable? 

Without a word, Jesse takes Kurt’s hand and pulls him up to lead the way back inside. Zigzagging through the crowd of people, Kurt’s feet following on their own accord without even a questioning of where they were going. He was far too gone to care. 

Finding an empty room, Jesse shuts the door behind them both and locks it, pinning Kurt up against it. Hands going over his head to keep Kurt in place as their lips connect again. Teeth grazing over lips and breath stealing this second round before Kurt was finding himself hoisted dramatically against the door more. Excitement and arousal filling him to the brim, leaving him breathless as Jesse shifts their weight so he can spin and practically throw Kurt onto the bed. A bed that Kurt hadn’t noticed when they first made their way inside. He didn’t even have time to think about whose bed it was when Jesse was on top of him again. 

Hands were roaming all over. It felt amazing, like nothing his sober self ever felt before. The touch was firm in tracing his frame, memorizing lines and dips of Kurt's body like it was something to be cherished. Remembered and worshipped. 

Kurt's own hands moved up to tangle in the waves of hair, tugging at the overly done hairspray job. Their mouths disconnecting just long enough for the other man's mouth to find solace against Kurt's neck, licking and nibbling at pale flesh until Kurt was keening. Eyes rolling back, his grip grows stronger on the head of hair. 

Jesse’s hands were moving over the curve of Kurt’s waist, hips, and down his thighs where he worked those legs around his waist to press their bodies fully against each other. Feeling the growth against his inner thigh between his legs, hot and hard, Kurt lets out a breathy gasp of surprise. Innocent cheeks burn red as he gently pushes Jesse back from leaving another hickey against his skin. 

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” he confesses, voice laced with nerves and arousal. He can't make out the glint in Jesse's eyes, staring down at him like a hunter about to devour its prey. It was doing things to Kurt that Kurt didn't even realize he wanted to have done to him. 

“Always a first for everything,” Jesse replies, smug and confident. 

Removing shoes and socks first, Jesse then makes quick work of removing Kurt's pants next to be discarded on the floor. A hand was disappearing below the waist of his boxer briefs and Kurt’s worst fear came true. Since he didn’t have the regular plumbing of male anatomy, he didn't seek out anyone to go that extra mile with. Afraid he would be repulsive to another gay man, just because he didn't have a cock. So much so, he didn't dare touch himself down there. This was the first time he was being touched. 

Jesse's fingers dragged along the middle of Kurt’s center, coming into contact with the clit. A shock of heated nerves crackled to life, sparking throughout his body. That felt...wonderful. Kurt releases a pleased sigh, his body relaxing under the other man's touch. The finger repeating the action, pressing closer and deeper. Kurt has to bite his lip, hips twitching in response. 

Enjoying the reaction, Jesse repeats the action until his finger is just rubbing slow circles around the nub so Kurt was jerking, thrusting up against the finger in a silent plea for more. "So needy, aren't you?" Jesse breathes out, tone husk. "Pretty Boy."

Kurt makes a small whimper from the back of his throat as he feels another finger tease his virgin entrance before gently pushing at his hymen. He's wet, making the finger glide in with limited discomfort. His body welcoming it, opening more in a silent plea for more. 

Jesse took his time, keeping his attention to Kurt’s clit with his thumb as his finger worked itself over the slick, tight walls. When he found another sweet spot that had Kurt arching with another desperate keening whimper does he know he found that g-spot that he was seeking out. Without hesitation, Jesse removes Kurt’s underwear fully so he can get the first look at the boy spread out for him. 

"Beautiful." Jesse whispers, hands feeling over hipbones and between milky thighs that he pushes further apart. Kurt's arousal obvious from the flushed pink skin, slick and waiting for attention. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Pretty Boy. I'm going to ruin other men for you, so you'll only remember me. Isn't that right?" 

Palming himself then, he undoes his pants next and frees his cock. Kurt can't stop watching in silence, not knowing if he is suppose to do anything. He was very much a virgin in all the areas, and clearly Jesse had experience on his side. While he does feel self-conscious, just being stared at hungrily by the other man, he also enjoys it. Jesse isn't repulsed. He's aroused, lusting for the view of Kurt's body now on display for him without shame. 

Being pulled in by his legs, Kurt squeaks in surprise as Jesse lines his cock over the top of Kurt's waist. He's not small by any means, and his girth is making the pale man tremble with uncertainty. This was his first time, he knew the stories regarding this possibly hurting and judging by the size of Jesse, he couldn't wait. He wanted this, badly. 

"This is going to hurt." Jesse concedes, taking his cock and rubbing it up and down between Kurt's lips, teasing at his virgin entrance. "Are you ready for me, Pretty Boy?" 

“Yes,” Kurt answers breathlessly as his hips lift more with the silent hope Jesse will just put his cock in already. His body was humming with arousal, craving to be filled and taken for the first time. Perhaps later he would regret this decision. Kick himself for even thinking of allowing this guy to take his virginity under the haze of being tipsy, but for now all Kurt wanted was to be fucked so he could forget that he was single. "Jesse, please."

The smirk on Jesse’s face broadened as he carefully presses himself in. Only a hint of a resistance is felt at first, his body not being accoustumed to the idea of anything entering inside. But it's only for a moment, and then it passes as Jesse slides in deeper with ease, stretching Kurt's body around him as they become one. 

Kurt gasps, tilting his head back with a symphony of gasps as his body accepts the intrusion for the first time. His hands flying to grip the sheets, balling fabric in his fists with a soft pained whimper. Grateful when the other man stills, permitting him time to adjust to the size. There is a dull ache as they settle there for a moment, Kurt catching his breath as if they had done so much more. 

“You’re so tight, Pretty Boy.” Jesse whispers as he leans down to kiss at Kurt’s neck again, hips beginning the slow drag of movement. Any discomfort is masked by a shock wave of something deliciously good was sent throughout Kurt’s entire body that was having him trying to move his hips to get Jesse to push himself in more. "And so eager. What a delicious virgin you are." Kurt mewls at Jesse's words, which sound poetic to his feel-good brain. 

"It feels good. Please. More, Jesse. I need you." 

"As you wish." 

Hint received, Jesse pulls his hips back and then slams them against Kurt. Rough and harsh, balls deep in one-go, that makes the porcelain male cry out. Speed is picked up, pinning Kurt more tightly against the mattress with his hands on hips then switching to grab at Kurt's wrists and lock them above his head, savoring the open mouth and pleading eyes looking up at him as he slammed in over and over again. Unforgiving. 

“This pussy is mine, Pretty Boy. You understand me?” Jesse growls, tightening his hold on Kurt’s wrists with one hand as the other adjusts Kurt’s legs around his waist so he could land a firm smack against the outside of one milky thigh, then dragging his nails over it. Leaving his mark behind. "I am your Master now. You will call me such, won't you?"

Kurt bites on his bottom lip, almost drawing blood as he whines and moans. The way Jesse just took control, making him submit so willingly was just churning the heat in the pit of his belly even more so who was he to deny Jesse his request. “Yes, Sir. You are - fuck - Master. My Master. God! Jesse - Master, please!"

“Who owns this pussy, Kurt? Who?"

“You! God! Master, only you!"

Jesse is satisfied by the pleading, dragging himself in and out of Kurt's body until the headboard is also smacking against the wall, again and again. Landing another scratch over Kurt's thigh, getting another plea and cry out from those lungs - loud and strong. “Damn right, Pretty Boy. I’m going to make sure you remember who owns this pretty cunt too. You're going to accept my come, and thank me for it; aren't you?"

"Fuck—please, give it to me." 

Jesse slaps Kurt's thigh making him cry out. "Please, what?" 

"Please, Master! Give it to me!" 

"That's right, my pretty little thing. Going to plug it inside you so you can keep it nice and warm." Jesse growls, kissing over the pale neck once more, biting down on pale flesh. 

Bringing a whimper from Kurt’s throat as fingers dug into the soft flesh of his palms, distracting himself from the building tension in his thighs that was threatening to snap at any given moment. Jesse's antics not helping with his neck kisses, ass and thigh slapping, and how hard his thrusts continued to slam into him, marking Kurt as his. 

It doesn't take long for Kurt to fall over the edge first. His entire body seized up as he let out a loud cry, thighs shaking as he pulsed around Jesse’s embedded cock, just sucking him in deeper. White heat traveling through every vein in his body, Kurt doesn't know when Jesse follows suit. Only noticing the slowing movements and the thick mess sliding down his ass.

As Jesse had promised he kept them locked for a while, softening cock buried deep inside of Kurt as they both came down from that unexpected high. It had happened all too quickly and now Kurt felt at a loss. He hadn’t wanted it to end. He had wanted it to last longer. In the morning he could regret it, but now he just wanted to fall asleep in Jesse’s arms with that soft yearning to feel wanted and not alone and cold. But he didn’t voice it, instead he just lie there panting for oxygen. 

The feeling of sweat cooling against his skin and making him cold below the waist where he was still openly exposed, questionable fluid drying against his ass now as well. Jesse must have noticed as he finally slips free from Kurt's body, which results in more fluid escaping between his legs. His body missing the contact but also relieved to being given time to recover.

He wants to ask Jesse to stay, as he watches the other man get up and off the bed. But he doesn't. That reality of him being undesirable was seeping back into his brain, and he is sure he'll cry once left alone. He can feel the tightness in his chest starting. 

A blanket covers him, and Jesse is joining him again, catching Kurt by surprise. Strong arms wrap around the smaller frame, pulling Kurt against him. 

"You're going to be sore," Jesse points out, fingers threading through Kurt's hair. "Just relax. I can take you home when you feel up to it." 

Kurt follows the advice, relaxing comfortably against the other man, dropping his head to nestle against Jesse's still clothed chest. The exhaustion washing over him in soothing waves, but his brain being too wired to fall asleep just yet. They fall into a comfortable silence, Jesse's fingers still playing with strands of Kurt's hair, tickling the back of his neck or behind his ears now and again. It has its own intimacy attached to it that Kurt wouldn't expect from this guy. He was always so intense when they had interacted in the past. It was why he was in love with Rachel Berry of all people. They matched each other perfectly. 

Maybe that was why they didn't work out, Kurt's brain concedes silently. Still working over the events of the new year, over and over again. This had actually happened. He had lost his virginity to his best friend's ex. A whole can of worms he wasn't ready to unpack just yet.

"You're not repulsive." Jesse's voice cutting in, silencing the thought process of how that conversation between himself and Rachel would go down in the future. 

"What?" 

"You're not repulsive. You're actually easy on the eyes. Desirable, even. Even with the outlandish outfits, and your questionable choices of music. It isn't repulsive at all. And coming from me? I would know."

Kurt's eyes are still closed but he can feel Jesse's smug demeanor in his voice. Giving a compliment must've been difficult for him. If one could even call it that. He'd like to think his music taste was up to par. And he had no question in his mind that his wardrobe was top tier.

"Thank you, Jesse."

"And if I crossed a line with that whole - Master business? I do apologize." 

Not being able to stop the appreciative hum, a small laugh escaping. "It's okay. You didn't. I actually enjoyed it myself." He can feel the sigh of relief in Jesse's chest. "Wouldn't mind doing it again." 

The fingers pause in the playing with his sweaty hair, only for a moment, before resuming. 

"Consider that noted, Pretty Boy."


End file.
